Old Friends
by Barbra234
Summary: Alex Ortega was Big Time Rush's best friend back in Minnesota. She may not have been the prettiest flower in the garden, but the boys still loved her. When they left, her life came tumbling down. 3 years later she is in LA trying to forget her past. When the boys try to help her, it only gets worse. But they will never give up. Especially one band member in particular.
1. Chapter 1

All I needed was a fresh start. I had to get away from where it all happened. All I needed to focus on is taking care of Javi and Anna.

I should probably introduce myself. I'm Alex. Well it's actually Alejandra but my sister, Mari, was the only person that called me that. Now that she's gone, I hate that name. I'm 18 years old and I love to sing. Growing up I was very nerdy. I had thick glasses and chunky braces. I was not very popular and was constantly picked on. But through that I had 4 best friends, Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall. They saw me as a nerd on the outside but as their best friend on the inside. We lived in the same neighborhood circle so we were inseparable. I was devastated when they moved away 3 years ago. After they left, my life was a disaster. My parents died in a car crash a week after they left. My sister was 20 at the time and decided to take me and my Javi into her home. Javi was 10 years old when it happened. After that I got rid of my braces and Mari bought me contacts. My inside beauty finally showed on the outside. A year later she got married to Jacob, the coolest guy ever. We were like a big happy family. And when Mari gave birth to Anna 10 months ago, we were complete. But all good things must come to an end eventually. Last month Mari and Jacob died in a car crash just like my parents did. Javi and I were babysitting Anna at the time. I couldn't believe how my life turned from great to terrible. In their will, they gave me all their money and legal guardianship to Anna and Javi. Not a day would go by that I wouldn't think about them. That's why I left Minnesota and moved to LA with Javi and Anna. I got a job as a radio host for a local station. I found a great hotel for us to stay in. Maybe things are starting to look up. But I'll try not to get my hopes up.


	2. Chapter 2

I rode my skateboard inside to check into our new home, The Palmwoods.

"May I help you," the manager asked in a monotone voice.

"Umm yes. I would like to check in," I answered.

"What name is your room under?"

"Ortega."

"Here is your key. You are in room 2K. Have a Palmwoods day.

"Thank you."

_Man he is bitter._ I took my key and turned around to help Javi with the bags. Suddenly I skated into a couple of guys.

"Uhhh. We are so sor—Wait do we know you from somewhere," asked one of the boys I skated into.

I look up and see it was none other than Kendall. I look behind him and see James, Carlos, and Logan. I smiled and answered.

"I hope so. We used to be best friends."

I notice them examine me closely then their eyes widen.

"Alejandra?" Logan asks surprisingly.

My teeth grind when I heard that name. Luckily none of them noticed.

"I actually prefer to be called Alex now."

"What are you doing here," James asked

"I actually got a job at the new radio station down the road. I'm actually the host.

"That's awesome. Where's Javi," Carlos questioned.

"He's outsi—oh, wait. There he is.

Just then Javi walks in with our bags in one hand and Anna in the other. He walks over to huffing and puffing.

"I thought you were going to help me," he said out of breathe.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to hold a baby while skateboarding," I said jokingly, trying to get out of the situation.

I heard the boys snicker behind me while Javi gave me a look.

"Fine hand her over."

I turned to the boys.

"If you want, we can help you guys unpack," Carlos questioned.

"Sure. Thanks."

As we made our way up the elevator, Logan asked me what room we are in.

"We're in room 2K."

"Well looks like we're neighbors again," Kendall said with a smile.

As soon as we got into our apartment, we unpacked. Anna seemed to love playing with the boys.

"So who is this little bundle of cuteness," James asked, pointing to Anna.

"This is my sister's daughter, Anna," I answered.

"Where are Mari and Jacob anyway," Kendall questioned

I turned to around to see Javi with a sad look on his face.

"They stayed back in Minnesota for something important," I lied, trying not to keep eye contact.

After that they didn't ask any more questions about me. For 2 hours we talked about old memories and their life in LA. Before they left, Kendall turned to me.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

I shut the door and went into my room. _Great. I haven't seen them in 3 years and I start it by lying. _I sighed and covered my face with my pillow. I fell asleep a couple minutes later.


End file.
